


just for the summer

by hayeong



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayeong/pseuds/hayeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has a summer job and he really hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just for the summer

Oliver hated his summer job. He absolutely hated it, but he didn't have anything else so he did it with his teeth clenched. He was strawberry picking for the second week when a new worker arrived there, a guy with a huge ass. Not like Oliver watched or anything, but it was a pretty good ass.  
  
The strawberry fields were huge and reached as far as they eye could see, and still the guy started picking few rows ahead of Oliver. Oliver was pissed, he had chosen these rows because they seemed to have lots of strawberries that were easy to pick. Now he would have to change place, because the new guy had invaded his. He bit his lips and decided that no, he isn't moving from this good place.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted to the guy and he looked up. "Can you move to another place? I want to pick up here and I was here first."  
  
The guy stood up. "Oh, sorry. Sure, I'll move now." He collected his buckets but before he left, he looked at Oliver and asked, "What's your name?"

"Oliver. And you?"  
  
"Mikkel," he answered and then left so Oliver could see his marvelous ass a little way off. He shook his head and continued to pick even more strawberries.

 

  
  
When Oliver was about to have his lunch break, he noticed how much Mikkel had already picked those damn strawberries. He had at least twice as much as Oliver. He was amazed how he had done it, because Oliver's whole body was aching from so much kneeling. Mikkel still seemed to smile even when he carried his buckets to the weighing station after Oliver had got his already weighed.  
  
Oliver sat down on a wooden box and digged in the sandwich his mom had made him before he left for work. Mikkel approached and asked, "Can I sit here?" pointing to a wooden box next to Oliver. He just nodded mouth full of his delicious sandwich and Mikkel sat on the box.  
  
They ate in a silence, Mikkel smiling all the time while eating his lunch. "Why are you smiling so much?" Oliver wondered out loud. In his opinion, strawberry picking was a torture, not worth of smiling. Mikkel glanced up and huffed out a laugh.  
  
"What?" Oliver asked. Mikkel shrugged. Whatever. "Do you live here? In Tingsryd?" he asked instead. He hadn't seen Mikkel around before.  
  
"No, but close. I moved here from Denmark two years ago."  
  
"Oh. You speak very good Swedish for a Dane." Oliver noticed that he even spoke with a Skåne dialect.  
  
"Thanks, I think," he said his brows furrowed.  
  
Oliver ate the last bite of his sandwich and stood up wincing because his knees hurt so bad.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Mikkel stood up. Oliver lifted his head and looked Mikkel straight to the eyes. He was kind of dazed how beautiful Mikkel looked.

"Oliveeer?" Mikkel tried when Oliver was still staring his eyes.

"Oh yea," he felt himself blush. Mikkel looked kind of a smug.

"Well, see you," Oliver said after shaking his head, grabbed his buckets and made his way back to the fields.

 

  
Few days passed and Mikkel had obviously caught up on how Oliver liked his ass. He seemed to be everywhere where Oliver was, and even though they had rows and rows of strawberry bushes between them, Oliver could clearly see his ass. One time Mikkel caught him staring and Oliver was so embarrassed he laid down between the rows so he couldn't be seen. Judging by the smirky look Mikkel had on for the rest of the day, it wasn't like he minded how much Oliver liked it.  
  
On a really hot day, Oliver hated his summer job twice as much as usual. The sun was shining from a cloudless sky and it was so dry and sweaty. Oliver was only wearing his shorts, t-shirt long forgotten due the hot weather. Mikkel was there too, obviously struggling of the warmth but still had his shirt on.  
  
One time when Oliver stood up to drink (hydration is very important) he saw Mikkel glancing at him. When he turned away his face seemed to be redder than before if that was even possible. Oliver was happy because he was in a good shape, thanks to hockey and football. After that Oliver started to work without his shirt on, even when it wasn't unbearably hot.

 

  
  
At the end of his working at the strawberry fields, he had a good tan and Mikkel's phone number. "If you want to hang out or something" he had said with a shy smile. Oliver smiled for like a week after it, leaving his mom confused.  
  
Oliver texted him the same day, just a simple " _hey, it's oliver_ :)". After few minutes he got a respond with only a smiley but right after it a second one, " _Have you thought about it?_ " Oliver smiled and texted back, " _yea, tomorrow? at that ice cream place near the elementary school?_ " He didn't have to wait long for a response. " _I'm waiting for it_ :P"

 

  
  
The next day before leaving the house, Oliver panicked about everything. Should he wear shorts or jeans? T-shirt or long sleeved? Should he comb his hair? He actually asked his mom everything besides the hair one because he shouldn't, it'd look ridiculous. His mom picked jeans and a t-shirt for him, smiling and almost laughing at him. Oliver rolled his eyes when he left the house and his mom yelled after him, "Have a fun date!" because it isn't a date. Or is it? Here's the panic again.

When he arrived at the ice cream stand Mikkel was already there, in t-shirt and jeans as well. Maybe he had asked advice from his mom too. They greeted each other.  
  
"What do you want to have?" Mikkel asked when they lined up. Oliver just stared at Mikkel, probably looking pretty dumb because he was smiling so bad it hurt his cheeks. Mikkel just looked back at him, smiling too. "Oliver. Ice cream." he said tilting his head towards the stand. Oliver tore his eyes off of Mikkel and tried to decide what he wanted.

"Mango melon," is what he decided on and when they're first on the line, Mikkel started to order before Oliver even had a chance to open his mouth. He ordered mango melon for Oliver and strawberry for himself.  
''How can you still eat strawberries? I almost throw up every time I even see them,'' Oliver made a face when Mikkel licked his cone.

Turned out that it was indeed a date when after eating their ice creams and walking a bit, Mikkel leaned down and his lips found Oliver's. It was just a simple peck, something that made both of them smile like an idiots after it.

 

 

Few days after the date and after spending even more time together, Oliver finally had the guts to ask what had been bothering him from the last few days.

''So, uh... Are you my... boyfriend?'' he questioned, not lifting his eyes from the movie they were watching. He felt Mikkel turn his gaze to him, and after a moment he turned his head to meet his eyes. Mikkel caught him off guard, kissing him deeply. They had kissed a few times after that night, but this was entirely different than all of those kisses.

''Does that answer your question?'' Mikkel asked and smirked. Oliver wanted to wipe it off his face so he leaned down and covered the smirk with his own lips.

 

 

 

 

"I hate you," Oliver said half heartedly after Mikkel had beaten him in Mario Kart. That game was way too serious for them.

Mikkel smirked, "No, I know that you love me. Especially my butt."

Oliver blushed. "Nah, I think it's only your butt I love," he said glancing down at Mikkel's butt. Mikkel kissed him. ''Only my butt?'' he asked, looking Oliver straight to his eyes. ''Well, I mean, you do have pretty nice lips,'' Oliver told. Mikkel kissed him again. ''And eyes. Basically I just love everything about you. Wow, that was corny.'' Oliver laughed a bit nervously, he had never said anything like that to someone. Mikkel was smiling when he once again leaned down to kiss Oliver.

  
''I love you too.''

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this one post in tumblr where Finns gathered some ''Finnish AU'' aus. I had actually put down the link for the post, but for some reason it has been deleted from my own tumblr?? But the description of the au went something like this ''you're strawberry picking for the summer and there's this guy who has a really good ass'' and lmao I immediately thought of Mikkel and Oliver. This was actually written for half an year ago I think, but I never was happy how it turned out. I did some adjustments and I think it turned out pretty well for my first published fic^^ Aah they are so cute together, there should really be more stories about them!!  
> I'm sorry about any mistakes, I'm not native English speaker so if there are some sentences that sound funny or typos, let me know! Thank you for reading~


End file.
